<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#9 - Hopeless by blkjackals (Danone)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228537">#9 - Hopeless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danone/pseuds/blkjackals'>blkjackals (Danone)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Breakups, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Nishinoya Yuu, Sad Asahi, Songfic, but its da song, like i rlly feel bad for hurting the poor soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danone/pseuds/blkjackals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic of Hopeless by Khalid</p><p>Azumane Asahi wakes up the morning after a horrible fight with Nishinoya Yuu. In the haze of the morning with his friends, he has to figure out if he can fix this or if he'll just be something to forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#9 - Hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okok this is a part of a songfic series collab of the album American Teen by Khalid.</p><p>We all wrote Asanoya fics for each song,,, and i'll link it here as soon as the masterlist is made! For now, enjoy some asanoya angst!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azumane Asahi still is shocked. In his mind it makes sense. Things between him and Nishinoya had gone awry. It definitely wasn’t a fight they could come back from easily, and he knew that. But today felt different, as he woke up.</p><p>	For starters, he wasn’t awoken early by an alarm. Instead, he gradually awoke around an hour later than the alarm would’ve gone off. Then, he realized the bed felt colder than normal. Once he snapped the pieces together, he sighed. “Oh right. Noya left.” The tall man mumbles defeatedly, scratching at his cheek. A glance around the room confirms that last night wasn’t a bad dream, that Nishinoya Yuu had walked out of his life.</p><p>	With a sigh, Asahi gets to his feet. “He probably went to Tanaka’s.” He muses as he walks towards the bathroom, frowning when he notices that even Noya’s shampoo is missing. “Wow.” Is all he manages to say as he starts to brush his teeth.</p><p>During that time he wakes up more and more, checking to see exactly how much Nishinoya took with him. If it was everything, he probably couldn’t fix this. If he left a few things, it would take awhile to fix it. If he had left the majority of his things, it was probably going to be easy to patch this up.</p><p>After he finished brushing his teeth he looked around their bedroom, checking everything possible before coming to the realization. “He took it all.” Asahi mutters, defeat present in his voice. That settled it for him, that this was over. There was no way he would ever get Nishinoya Yuu back. </p><p>As the revelation sets in, the smell of coffee wafts through the air from the kitchen. “I know you’re up in there.” The voice calls, and Asahi sighs, wandering outside the bedroom. The last thing he expected was Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi standing in his kitchen. “It’s that bad, huh?” Asahi asks the pair to get their attention, his shoulders slumped inwards. </p><p>“What happened?” Sugawara asks, walking towards his friend, but Asahi barely knows himself. “I really don’t know. He wanted to travel to Italy,  but I can’t take my sewing machine overseas easily, and things just went down from there.” He explains, gladly taking the mug Daichi offers to him with a hard pat on the back that causes Asahi to jostle the mug and spill some on the floor.</p><p> Suga sighs, grabbing a rag to clean the coffee off the floor. “Is the situation fixable?” Daichi asks, and Asahi shakes his head. “No. He took everything of his. I’d assume he’s staying with Tanaka. Wasn’t it Tanaka who told you after all?” Asahi shoots back, practically spitting the last few words. The instant they leave his mouth the anger drains away and he sits down, hands covering his face. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles quietly.</p><p>Suga and Daichi share a look before standing on either side of Asahi and resting their hands on his back. “It isn’t your fault. You’re going through a lot.” Suga says, hand rubbing the tall man’s back gently. “Tanaka did tell us, but only because he was worried about you. He also said to tell you that he agrees with your side of things. It isn’t your fault that you can’t take time off right now.” Daichi chimes in, smiling gently.</p><p>Asahi sighs. “I know. But I don’t think he’ll want to see me anytime soon.” He mumbles, feeling utterly defeated. If he knows anything about Noya, it’ll take a week before he realizes that his pride got in the way of him seeing clearly, and then another for him to figure out how to fix it. Therefore, Asahi has a week and a half to figure out how to fix this, as long as his guess is correct. </p><p>Part of him thinks that this week and a half will be hell. He and Noya were almost inseparable. Especially since Asahi works from home, having a room in their apartment dedicated to his sewing and designs. He ends up too lost in thought to notice Daichi and Suga putting a plate of food infront of him, eyes focused on the coffee inside of his mug. The two sigh, patting Asahi’s back at the same time. </p><p>“C’mon, Eat something. Suga and I have to go to work soon, but one of us will be back later to check on you.” Daichi says, being a little more gentle with the glass hearted man than usual today. Asahi nods, turning to look at them. “Thank you guys, you don’t have to worry so much.” He says, smiling faintly. </p><p>Suga only laughs at that, pulling both Asahi and Daichi into a hug. “As if! We’re here for you, Azumane. You can’t get rid of us, nor would you. You’d be too worried about offending us to ask us to go.” Suga teases, smiling at him. Daichi chuckles. “Yeah. One of us will be back later, we promise.Maybe we’ll even have a sleepover like the old days” He adds on, and Asahi sighs fondly.</p><p>“Okay, but nothing too crazy.” Asahi caves in, before pulling back. “Don’t let me make you late, i’ll be okay for now.” He reassures, shooing the pair towards the door. With laughter and teasing, Daichi and Suga leave with a promise to return later. </p><p>Once the door shuts, Asahi goes quiet again, taking in the odd silence of the house. He grumbles as he turns on a YouTube video to fill the quiet, sitting down to eat the breakfast made for him. His mood is broken by the smile on his plate, made from bacon and eggs. He snaps a photo on his phone, saving the memory for later, and quickly polishes off his plate.</p><p>Throughout the day, the silence in the house bugged him. Normally, Noya would be buzzing around the place before and after his practices. He usually had to ask for some quiet, and even then it wasn’t short lived. This silence was different though. It felt like a weight pushing down on his chest, like a crushing force or water poured over a roaring fire, extinguishing it instantly.</p><p>So, Asahi does what he does best, ignores it. Ignores the questions circling in his head, ignores the pressing silence, and turns on his sewing machine, letting the methodical noise fill the room.  </p><p>After an hour, Asahi shuts off his machine, pressing his head into his hands. As he stares down at the blue fabric, dark stains start appearing. It takes him a moment to register that he’s crying, and even then he doesn’t move to wipe his eyes. He can’t find it in him to care. </p><p>Maybe he wasn’t the one for Nishinoya, but at least he tried his hardest. Pushed himself to make this work, fought for them. He knew Noya would do the same, but he was the one that walked away this time. Among the multitude of questions in Asahi’s head, one sticks out. “Will he come back if I fight for us?” The thing is, he doesn’t know the answer this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part of a songfic series collab! the masterlist drops tomorrow &amp; i'll link it here!</p><p>Crossposted on my tumblr! (blkjackals)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>